Such Fun
by Jellytaco
Summary: I'm not some injured girl. I'm not some rich rebel. I'm not some sweet girl. I'm not some push over. I'm not some weak girl with a sob story. The only sob story is the one the Ouran High School Host Club will be telling once I'm through with them & every pathetic member. (This might be a little offensive to some people, but it's just a story)(Rated M for Language)(No pairings yet)
1. Chapter 1

****So this is made because I am sick and tired of reading sweet OHSHC Fanfictions, so I decided to write a fanfiction and a character who wasn**** **'** ** **t sweet, who wasn't rich but was some rebel child or some injured girl with a dark past. No. I wanted to create a mean, almost honest, not quite normal character who has opinions and who's not a push over. So if you don't agree with her opinions or actions, she's just a character. So read and Review if you want, I don't really mind.****

Sitting at the large table, chandelier above giving light to the food I glare at Mother as she continues to eat. How tacky. With those lips she kisses Father lips. Lips of a cheater, unacceptable, just looking at her just makes me want to puke. Laying my fork down on my plate I wipe my mouth as they look at me.

"The sight of Mother sickens me, I must retire" I say as I slide my chair back, socks hitting the newly polished floor.

"You shouldn't speak to her that way" Father says as I lay my napkin on the table, it didn't have any emotion, it was just words.

"But she's so Tacky" I say distastefully as she shrinks into herself "Don't be daft, you've already spoiled dinner no need to retreat"

I'm Yamada Nemu, people usually call me Yamada-sama, close family friends and it's Yamada-san. If you didn't already guess, I am rich, so is my Father. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Mother dearest has asked me to write my thoughts down instead of saying them, I think she saw it on a show. So here I am Mother, writing how pitiful you are. How utterly pathetic you are, don't get me wrong you were once a wonderful woman, but it's when the sickened Gardener swept you away into your fantasy land. Congratulations I respect you even less.

Putting the small pocket journal away I lay on my bed, as I watch a Servant close the curtains. Closing my eyes I smile to myself, oh dear Tamaki-chan, I shall claim you once again. I chortle again as I climb into bed and begin to sleep. Ahh these Egyptian Sheets are wonderful as I set my alarm.

Morning is such a bother, grabbing my Pocket journal I write the thought down before it goes. Pulling my socks off I slip white socks on, smelling like vanilla. Delightful. I had had a shower last night, so I could spring into action. Slipping into my Uniform I look in the mirror. I look amazing. Yamada Nemu, what is your secret?

Botox and a Boob Job. Cupping them I grin, hah, who says money can't buy happiness. I need to tend to my hair. Walking to my bathroom I stare in the mirror. I had a even skin tone to begin with so make up was minimal, brushing my hair, I put a spray through it as I write in my journal. I look great. Grabbing perfume I spray myself as I walk out of that place. If I were to describe myself I'd say, a tan female, brown eyes and a great body thanks to dieting- And screw Vegans, they ruin businesses that I plan to over take one day.

I'm not some faux blonde bimbo. Walking down to the Elevator I hit down stairs as I step insde, it was a set of stairs, but hey, these heels. Sipping some kind of green super food slushie, I hug Father and Mother, it was out of some or little respect I had left. The Limo I use is one of the best, bullet proof and it has a bar inside. I'm also not shy to drink wine.

I like this driver, his name is Gin and he understands he can't talk to me. We finally do arrive at school as I get out. I could almost feel its gayness rubbing off on me. Jesus christ, send me to hell now, because that's where they're going too- So no, send me to Paradise. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind the gays, I just don't endorse them and don't get off your high horse, I can have opinions. Strutting past every other loser, I arrive at the doors. Waiting as people snicker at me.

I never open doors for myself as I huff.

"Isn't anyone going to open it for me?" I ask as they scoff from behind me as I purse my lips "Fine, let this be a warning"

Stupidly this is one of the only entrances in to the school, opening it, I turn locking it as I smile waving a gloved hand as I continue to my class. I can still hear their tacky screams of anger. They had their chance. They will learn that I am the top Feline here.

They seemed surprised as I took a seat in the class, I'm not sure why. It was my seat after all or did they forget? The twins, the ones that look so alike that I couldn't care if they were the same person, if they wanted to be told apart they should try different styles, not the same. I know everyone here except her. The cross dressing drag. I don't really care, facing the front I start the day and it started okay.

At lunch, I was confronted by a few angry people, as they crowded. The seemed delirious, like dogs with out a stick to play fetch with.

"What do you want?" I ask as I write my true thoughts down.

"You might have been top bitch, but not any more" little mouse squeaks as I chuckle.

"Oh little mouse" I bite my lip and laugh haughtily to myself "I'm not "Top bitch"

"Good" she says as I wrap my hand around her hair yanking down hard as she falls to her knee's.

"You are and Dogs stay on the floor" I say with a sickly sweet grin as she tries to get up as I hold her head down "Bark little doggy, bark"

"Let go!" she shouts as her friends come to aid as I kick her face with a grin "Ow what the hell?!''

"Nothing darlings" I say as I stand on her fingers "Just bark and this will be all over"

You might think I am cruel. I am, but I am also rich and it doesn't matter where you go, rich out weigh justice. Welcome to the real world. It's not sunshine and rainbows. It's survival of the fittest and I will win. Speaking of surviving how is Tamaki's little club coming along? I hope it's doing poorly, I really do.

I will do everything in my power to sqwash that tacky club and everyone in it. Like my heart that he crushed. Buckle up Tamaki, because this time I won't just forget, no, there is no forgive or forget, there is only revenge. I watch as he talks with his almost Boyfriend and School Husband, how I pity them. How I pity them indeed. I gather my books preparing to leave and go home, my eyes watching him and that new puppy he has. Ootori seemed to notice as I smile and wave slipping my gloves back on.

Such Fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a short Chapter. Won't lie.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the OHSHC Franchise**

.

How does one go about revenge?

That's easy. Long and slow, it's savoured if it's stretched out and well planned. Taking a bite out of my Sandwhich, I cough- Too much pepper! Ugh, throwing back onto the plate I stare at it. By the lords, who made that sandwich I must know! Pushing away from my study desk I start towards the door sandwich in hand as I take the elevator down.

Walking into the kitchens, looking all around as I spot the woman. She made it. I know she is the maker of this terrible sandwich. I point at her as she waddles over.

"You made this sandwich" I state as she nods "You've made a terrible sandwich"

"Please don't fire me-"

"No, I am" I say firmly say "I am going to fire you and I am going to enjoy it"

"Please-"

"Too late" I say "Hatsu escort her out please, she can gather her things tomorrow"

Dinner was quiet again as I sip my wine, it was a little too fragrant, but it was better than that sandwich. Mother looked up from her food, she wasn't having any Wine.

"Mother, why aren't you having any wine?" I ask as I cut my chicken up, chewing slowly.

"I doesn't concern you" she says "And you shouldn't be having any as well"

"Why? I enjoy it. Do you not want me to be happy?" I ask swallowing as I look to Father, he had a slight scowl as I go wide eye"By the love of the heavens!"

"What ever you are thinking it is wrong" she says as I laugh.

"You're not pregnant" I say "You and Father are getting a divorce"

" I told you she would figure it out" Father says as I look to Mother who seemed baffled.

"How did you know?"

"How couldn't I?" I sneer "Also I heard the phone call to your other lover"

"You wouldn't understand love" Mother goes on as I feign shock.

"And why would that be?"

"You're just like your Father, you only ever do anything if you want something"

"Why'd he want you then?"

"Enough Nemu" Mother says slamming her fork down "You're nothing but a rich brat"

"Better than being you" I say smile.

"Yes, well I suppose those words make you feel like a bigger person, but your nothing, nothing you hear me. Just like that stupid maid you ha-"

"Enough Hitomi" it was Father as I look to him "Both of you go to your rooms"

Ugh. I pace in my room, I cannot wait for school tomorrow. Kicking the Football into the the net into the corner of my room I look out the window. Walking towards it, I press my forehead against it. It was cold as I sink to my knee's. What am I doing with my life… Mother was right, I don't have a career, I intended to just be a wife, but that doesn't seem fun at all. Knowing Father, he'll cut my allowance when I turn 18. You know what… I don't need this. I can do whatever I like.

But what do I like?

Well, destroying people. Yeah. No. Okay, once I cause some havoc, I'll decide. Good plan, in the mean time, homework.

""!+!""

Sitting in class, I examine the class. So the Host Club. It has made a lot of money. How on earth do I take it down though? Reputation? No, Tamaki has his bloody charms and his School Husband knows how to cover up, same goes with dirt. Those daym 3rd years, not worth it. So in my clutches, lies these three and I certainly can expose Fujioka. And those twins.

"Haha" I laugh out loud as people look at me strangely "Oh yes"

Stopping the drag king from leaving, I smile. She didn't seem to impressed as I smile, it was supposed to be sweet, but she's smart and she knows.

"Please, I have to get to the Host Club"

"I know" I say "But I have a question"

"I really have to go" she says as I purse my lips pulling my book out scribbling down something as I nod.

"Very well" I say "I'll walk with you to the Host Club"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"With you, yes" I say as she looks away "Don't worry I'm not there to completely humiliate you because you refused to hear my question"

"You might think you're smart" she says as she makes it to the stairs, the twins waiting as I raise an eyebrow "But you're really not"

"If you say so, Mister smarty pants" I say "Or should I say…. Well, never mind, I do have more pressing matters to attend to"

Walking away, I know they're doubting me. That's all I need for today. Walking towards my Limo, I look back at the school namely to the Host Club. Heh. Ootori-san was watching me as I grin, turning back to the Limo.

Such Fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Wub. Wub. Wub.

Uggghhhh. I cannot sleep. Sitting up I scratch my head as my hair knots. I don't want to do anything today. I want to sleep. I hate cramps. Planting my feet on the floor I walk to the shower, stripping as I turn it on. It heated up quickly as I step in.

Steam was going everywhere as I close my eyes. Listening to the sound of the water hitting the floor, the way I inhale the steam, the warm water gliding over my body as I foam myself. Washing and rinsing, I start on my hair as I just stand, it's hard to explain. Closing my eyes again, I sink to the floor of the bath as the water continues.

Stepping out, I pat myself dry as I throw a robe on walking out into my room. No one was awake yet. 4:17 am. Mmm. Drying my hair, I walk to my closet. I could go and kick the ball around I guess. No one is awake yet. Pulling a lose t-shirt on with a commoner hoody on, I slip on some gym shorts as I tie my hair up in a high ponytail. Slipping my shoes on as I hold the ball, I walk down the staircase, it was so dark as I open the door.

Heading to the backyard, I put the ball down as I kick it around. Swinging my leg, it goes flying as I run at it sliding getting dirty again as I wipe the mud off. I'll need another shower. At least these cramps are going away. Uh. Watching the sun rise, I pick the ball up. It was slow. So slow. Heading back to the house, I peel my shoes off walking to the elevator.

Walking into class, I sit down. Pulling my notebook out writing stuff into it as scowl. These daym cramps. Strong face. No one will know that I have these. I am strong not weak. Writing down the stuff on the board I look at my work. Right. Back to destroying the Host Club. The teacher left for whatever reason as I go to the OHSHC website, booking an appointment. It was only a matter of time before I destroy the place.

Waiting. It is the pinnacle of rewards, the longer you wait the better it feels. I love the feeling. It's almost a drug for me. Pulling my notebook out, I write that down as I set my pen down, the bell ringing as the last class ends. I need to tell Gin that he has to wait, dialing his number outside of class, he answers.

"Lady Yamada" he says.

"I will be attending the Host Club at that will go for at least an hour and a half, so feel free to go and do whatever instead of waiting for me" I command.

"Yes Ma'am. Is there anything else?"

"No'' I say as I hang up walking to the Host Club, many whispered as I strode in signing in as Ootori-san walks towards me.

"You're banned from here" he says as I laugh.

"Me? Why?"

"Because you and Tamaki are a bad mix" he says as I wave my hand at him.

"I'm not here for the Blonde Idiot" I say "I'm here for the puppy"

"You cannot see him either"

"Who can I see then?" I ask.

"No one, please leave"

"So what you're saying…" I stop as I pull my notebook out, writing what I want to say for a few minutes as I look at it and start my sentence again, it was a few choice words and revealing my plan, it may have been inconvenient, but so what?

"So you do want me to go to the Board and tell them about Fujioka and everything "he" has been doing, I mean, I'm not sure what the Feminists in the group will say… Making a woman be a man because he broke a vase? This is almost prostitution" I point out.

It goes quiet.

"You forget that Tamaki tells me everything"

"And what did he tell you?" I ask taking a step towards him, a little curious.

"About the Maid" he says as I stop smiling, emotion draining from my face "Oh, did I find a way to stop you in your tracks?"

"No" I whisper, my mind racing, trying to fix the problem, what to say.

"You don't have an answer" he states "It's written all over your face"

"If you knew about the Maid, truly, you wouldn't have said anything" I say stringing words together "Plus not even Tamaki knows the full story, so I have nothing to worry about''

"You mean how you're a lesbian?" he asks casually as I choke "Oh? Tamaki was dumb enough to know about the lie, but me? I'm an Ootori"

"Fine you've bested me so far" I say "But trust me, I'll make sure I'll ruin this sick club"

"You're just jealous right?" he asks as I turn.

"So what if I am?" I say as I walk out "You are too"

Walking to Fathers office, I walk in as he looks up.

"Yes?" he asks as I take a seat "What do you need?"

"I need advice" I say as I fold my hands on my lap.

"Ask" he says not looking up.

"What do I do when I have no one left?" I ask.

"Use what you have left"

"But that's just myself" I say.

"What are you doing?"

"Destroying a Host Club" I say.

"Well there, go to the media" he says.

"But their reputation is clean" I say.

"Yes. Make something happen to raise concerns get the Media in on it, the Media will press, if something is wrong they will lick it up like milk" he says "Anything else?"

"My allowance" I say.

"Cut or raise?"

"Cut" I say as he nods.

"Most of my colleagues complain about their children wanting raises, but you…" he says looking at me "You're so incredibly determined to destroy things, that you haven't created anything yet. Stop wasting your time on them and focus on your future"

"This is my Future"

"It will be your downfall" he says "You think you're smart, playing this game, but it isn't smart at all"

"That's your opinion"

"It's the one that matters" he says as I get up to leave "I might not express myself very well, but you and your Mother, you're leaving me, maybe not now, but you will. I do not want that to happen"

"I'll never be far"

"But you'll still be gone"


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting at my Computer. I look at what I've typed.

 _My name is Yamada Nemu. I go to Ouran High School and as you know, we have a Host Club, but I have been banned from it for simply having a relationship with the Host Founder- Suoh Tamaki, in the past. It is supposed to be a place where all people can go and enjoy themselves, but it seems that I cannot._

 _I can understand why they banned me, but what I don't agree with is the things they promote. The twins promote illegal and incestuous relationships. I am concerned that one day they will convince a mentally incapable person to do so. I also have concerns about the one called "Fujioka Haruhi", I have reason to believe that he was forced to host because he is not backed by wealth, they are almost forcing him to do softcore Prostitution._

 _This raises concerns about the Money Manager. I don't want to cause any trouble, but I would not write to the Board of the School if I did not believe in this. I know what it's like to be tricked,a syou have probably heard about the Maid. Yes, she was attractive, but she was fired because she pushed me down a Well, which as a consequence I cannot talk about it as she has made claims that our family has been doing business illegally._

 _I hope to hear a reply soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yamada Nemu._

I know for a fact that this is going to be tracked down and I know for a fact the Host Club will get it, everyone will. It'll be a leak, not to mention, anything Ootori says can be dismissed and I get a slight sympathy boost. Hitting send, I smile, my nails tapping the desk as I get up, walking out and down to where Mother was packing. Her lover there with her as I look at her, cocking my head. I'm not sure how I feel. I know that I love her, but not that much.

I really am a terrible human aren't I? Don't answer. Patting my jean leg for my Journal I keep patting all of them like I'm looking for my phone as I start to panic. Where is it? Striding back to my room I start my search as I start to panic. Where is it?! Calling some servants to help me, I call the Limo around.

It wasn't in there either… Running back up the stairs I stop as I hear the maids laughing. Peeking around the corner I watch silently. They were waving it around and reading through it as I sit watching. They did that for a few minutes before pocketing it. Hmm. Do they like to play? I like to play.

Walking in the maid quarters I finger all of their stuff walking over to the Maids who had my book earlier as I look at it poking through a pocket. Reaching in, I pull it out as I look around. Walking to the side table I open it, oh look a phone charging. Grabbing it look at the screen, hmm, lock screen. Daym. Putting it back, I find nothing of value to me as I sigh. How am I supposed to play? It's not like I can just drop her phone in the sink over there with a strand of this black hair wrapped around it from the younger maids pillow…No, that doesn't get me anything.

I'll just take all their pay. Yeah. Heading back through the paddock I watch as a wild cat slinks past, ugh, I shoo it as it scampers off, it was a Ginger Tom. When I got back inside, Mother was on the ground a broken vase pieces as I look at Father. Walking over, Mothers Lover picks her up, Father was bleeding as I examine what has happened.

Broken glass. Father standing calmly and lover boy huffing and pulling Mother away. I'd probably say that Lover Boy threw the vase at Father after Mother was pushed or fell over. Unsure what to do I head up to my room. I have school tomorrow anyway, it's Sunday so nothing was on TV.

Sinking into my seat I scribble the date down. We were handed a slip, we're going a trip to a Careers place or Expo. How befitting Father was just telling me to think about my future. I'm not sure there is anything I want to do anyway.

I watch Hitachiin 1, he was chattering away to Fujioka, but the other one, he seemed a little off. I wonder what's bothering him. Is he really into incest or is it just an act? It has to be an act right… Maybe it's a lie and a half, I heard that they were seriously close, are they psychic? He seemed to notice me staring as I straighten immediately turning to the front.

Why was I looking for so long? God I'm an idiot. I restrain myself from face palming. Sure they're attractive, but that's all they are, same could be said about me. I glance back at him, he was still looking at me as I look away too quickly. Stop! I just need to do my work! I bet it's Hormones. Yeah. I had cramps the other day so my "Lady'' Friend should be here… Yes. It's just hormones.

"Why were you looking at me" I didn't expect him to come out and ask me as I ate my lunch.

"What?"I ask cringing at him.

"You were staring at me for a full 10 minutes. You obviously want something" he says as I look up at him, he was taller than me.

"Why would I want anything from the likes of you" I state.

"Yeah right, you're a real piece of work" he says as he takes off to his brother.

"Whatever you say _Hikaru_ " I sneer as he walks away as he scoffs.

Such fun.


	5. Chapter 5

News spread like wildfire, it was impressive everyone had seen the message, it had been "leaked". Which now means it is the perfect time to shine a light on the Host Club. Cackling I Realise how repulsive it sounds. Dialing it down a few notches I walk into the Host Club. Yes, I had boosted the income because just had to see what I was talking about. Ootori stopped me as I went to take a seat. Not this again.

"Ootori-senpai" I smile as he doesn't return it.

"You are not welcome here" he says as I feign disappointment, my voice raising.

"Is there something you're hiding?" I ask loudly as he twigs, he knows.

"Isn't there something you're hiding?" he asks back as I cock my head.

"That would be?" he has nothing on me as I remain neutral.

"I'm not sure we should discuss this here" he says as I scoff.

"I have nothing to hide" I say as he pushes his glasses up as he smirks.

Oh god. He's done a Duper Delight or Sack Dance, prematurely showing your cards. He's showing me he's trapped me. I don't like. I don't like. Red alert. But he knows if I leave it'll dismiss what I said in the letter to the Board, if I stay it could be much worse, but manageable. Right. I think he knows I'm doubting.

"This is about you and Tamaki, I know that your Parents are divorcing, so you're trying to get back with Tamaki. That's why you're doing all of this, using the Hitachiin twins right? That's right, Kaoru-san told me that you were eying him" he starts none of this was damaging, if anything I didn't mind "But of course the real reason you're here is because-"

Water was dumped on me by the twins as my make up runs slightly as I stand stunned.

"We don't tolerate bullying" he says,it makes no sense, people began to clap as I look around, my mind trying to figure it out, it was a trap, he played me like a violin.

Tears began to well in my eyes and I don't know why! I will not cry. I don't even know why. It's Hormones! He notices as I swallow, wiping my eyes as I pick up my ego and heavy dress, this things way like a tonne. My chest hurts. As I walk out as people laugh and clap. I'm finding it hard to breath. I was all alone in the corridor as I let out a breath as warm tears leave my eyes as I take as much air as I can.

No. I'm a Yamada. I am strong. I do not… Cry. Yet here I am. Falling to my knee's, I let out a scream as I wipe my eyes sitting in a wet dress. I'm a mess. Cuddling into myself, my wet hair sticks to my face, my throat going raw and tear ducts drying as a hand lands on my shoulder. Shrugging it off. I feel a jacket land on my head as I look up to see Tamaki. He seemed disappointed as I throw it at him.

Getting up, keeping my head down. I walk past him hiccuping as he takes my arm.

"LET ME GO!" I scream as it echoes in the hallway.

"No" his voice was gentle as he pulls me into a hug as I push him away.

"There's just eye liner in my eye okay, I'm fine" I rasp disgusted in myself.

"It was wrong what they did" he says "I'm so-"

"Don't be" I hiss as I kick his shin and pushing him off me as he winces.

"I know you're hurt"

"It's Hormones Tamaki" I say firmly as he gives me a look, like a doubtful look.

"You can tell me anything"

"Fine" I say as I step at him "I'm taking that fucking retched club and I'm going to crush it like how you crushed me! I'LL RUIN FUJIOKA AND MAKE SURE SHE NEVER EVER BECOMES A LAWYER! BY THE SKIES AND THE HEAVENS, I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU'VE BUILT"

He takes a step back as I finish yelling. Huffing as I calm down, my chest heaving.

"You really did love me huh" he says as I blink.

"What?" I ask confused as he pats my head as I scowl.

I'm ready. I look in the mirror as I brush my hair, stark naked. My hair is dry now. I stare at myself, my eyes are brown, my hair a faux blonde and a body of a immature brat who demanded work done. Am I repulsive? Pulling my hair up in a ponytail I slip on a bra and underwear as I walk towards myself. I'm pretty. I'm smart… It's just me isn't it?

Why am I doubting myself? Ugh. I can't keep blaming Hormones. Walking to Fathers Office now dressed. He seemed tired as I sit in the seat before him. Legs up as he looks up.

"What?" he asks as I sigh, I've never felt this nervous "What do you want?"

"Do you think I'm a horrible person?" I ask as he stops writing.

"At times yes" he says.

"How you wound me" I say.

"You hide behind words" he says "You're impulsive, careless and a unable to love, you trample over everyone, even myself. So yes. You are"

It goes quiet as I sit, stewing over this information.

"So what do I do?" I ask.

"There's nothing you can. You've been in a state of Check Mate, only you moved your King around aimlessly. So give up while you're ahead" he says as he clicks his pen.

"Why?" I ask.

"If you cannot stop, you'll fall off the edge"

"What if there's water below?" I ask as I pull the permission slip out as he signs it.

"That better not have been some contract" he says.

"Trust in me"


	6. Chapter 6

Do you even understand how well a spider can catch her prey?

She spins her web, in a beautiful design, she spins and spins and weaves and weaves. Then she displays her work, whether is be in broad daylight or in the dark, it doesn't matter, because she always catches her prey.

Although I am not a spider and are merely comparing myself to one, I'd like to thnk that my little letter has stopped some from entering that retched Host Club. Grinning, I examine my data, Host Club revenue has gone down, not by much, but by some.

Oh poor poor Kyoya, why I have just discredited him, he has no leverage, but no, now is not the time to strike. Strike while the enemy is down… Down on all fours. I will not settle for knee's, I want that club grovelling.

I'll settle for recon at the moment. Leaping from my bed, I grab the clothes hanging from a Coat Hanger, according to my research, the Hitachiin Twins usually travel to high end Mall, looking at the Stores and shopping, who are they to notice a Jogger?

Pulling my hair up into a wig cap, I walk to the back of my closet, looking for the right wig. I will go for a more red look as I pull it on, it was a little tight as I hear my door open.

"Yamada-sama, a bulk package has arrived downstairs" she cries as I clap my hands together, racing out, forget the elevator.

My socks slide on the polished floor as I race down the staircase, dodging people as I see Father talking to someone at the door, ignoring him, I race to the package on the Lobby table! It's here. He Cardboard was slightly stained but what was inside this huge box, well, its all part of the plan. Carrying the box to the elevator, a maid pushes the button as I walk inside. Oh I felt giddy to my bones, screw the Spider stuff I said earlier. Actually I need to write this down… Oh it can wait.

Locking my door, I throw the box on the bed, it was massive, almost bigger than myself. Walking into my closet, I drag the table of wigs out. I have a few. I have a natural coloured ones and some not so natural ones.. Why do I have them? This isn't my first time doing recon. I pull my Mirror workplace out, it's like one you have on a movie set, Mother had one, the leg is a bit wobbly, other than that, it was fine.

I still have a few hours to the Hitachiin twins go shopping, enough time to contour and put contacts in. Which is what I have ordered. All shades! Along with some cosmetics. I didn't have any velvet lip liner, so of course I need it.

A knock on my door snapped me back as I fasten a hat on, a wee red tennis hat, I look pretty good. The smell of roses hit me, it was Father.

"What are you doing?" he asks as I look up, he was slightly taken back.

"Something for my future" I say as he nods, confused a little "Don't worry"

"I'm your Father, it's my job"

"I appreciate it…" I trail on as prepare to take a selfie "But I can handle myself"

He sighs, it wasn't very manly as I grab my Camera. I need evidence and I need audio. Slipping sneakers on, I hug my Father before making my way out towards the outside drive, I'd need a lift to a nearby park, I also had my eyes on Haruhi.

The car ride was bland, I mean barely anything happened, but I guess it was just my luck, because when we got to the park, I raced out to the tree's, the Twins were walking with Haruhi… But he was wearing Girls clothes, almost like he was a girl… I snigger to myself as I take photo's, surveying the area to make sure there weren't any suspect people watching out for people like me, watching their clients.

I didn't see any, so my day is just getting better as I tail them, head down as I continue to take photo's. They were convinced to take a bus, they were waiting at the Bus Stop as I watch them interact, Haruhi was oh so smug, how I want to tear that smug look off her face. Ugh, I feel like puking. Pulling my notebook out I write how I feel, this way I won't hole it up and explode like I did with Tamaki.

I focused my lens as Hikaru and Haruhi hold hands for a brief second, the snap of my camera echoing, because clearly, Hikaru number 2 looked straight at the general direction of the me, he tapped the pair of "love birds" as I pull the camera, putting it in my bag, switching to a smaller camera, a more of spy camera, I love that stuff- I mean, I enjoy such equipment. It is pleasant and leaves a thrill.

I pull my wallet out, it has a lot of cards which I have used in the past. The twins didn't seem to notice as the Bus pulls up. I almost want to be caught! But alas, I do have a task to do and that is to destroy all of them. I take a reluctant seat behind them, they were chatting along as I ready a bug… Ok. I love spy stuff!

Haruhi's bag is right there as I lean forward, dropping my water bottle as it rolls to her bag, I reach forward, attacking the bug on the under side of the tag. Smiling I take the bottle back getting up to leave and run to the mall, I stood holding the pole as I got ready for the bus to stop.. And they are none the wiser, complete idiots-

The bus stops, as I lurch backwards, landing in one of the twins lap. Never in my life have I gotten up so quick, I scrambled up, people looking as I run out the door. I looked back, face slightly red as Kaoru's face shared the same. I watched as the Bus doors closed.

""~+~""

I had calmed myself with a StarLucks Beverage, StarLucks beverages were always refreshing. An ice tea. Mmm, sipping I get my camera out again as I take photo's of them arriving. It was a 3 story Mall, so a lot of view points of advantage. I had already bugged all of the stores they were known to go into. I am so ready to take them down- A woman just stood up in front of me, cutting in line.

"Um, excuse me, you just cut" I say as she raises an eyebrow, looking me over "Ahh yeah, this is all hot and your cold ass can go to the back of the line"

"Oh be quiet you snotty brat, where'd you even get that tacky hat from?" she asks as I laugh, starting to cause a scene.

"From your Cheating Husband who doesn't love you any more bitch" I sass snapping my fingers as she purses her lips "Get to the back of the line"

"Uh, no, I deserve where I am, I worked my way up here"

"What sucking off your bosses?" I ask as she sucks in air, her cheeks flushed.

"Now listen here you little snot nosed little whore, you're gonna shut up or I'm going to sue your ass for harassment you here me you little sissy bitch" she hisses, people all around looking at the commotion as I hide my smile.

Play it like you see it. And I see it fit to cry, after, all manipulation is my Trump Card.

Tears well in my eyes, as my bottom lip trembles as I hide in my hair, people were murmuring as the woman realises she had just been played.

"I didn't mean-"

"I was buying this for my mother! I had just gotten my first job so I could buy her this!" I say as my voice breaks "She's done so much for me and I wanted to give back to her… Do you hate my Mother?"

"I don't know-"

"I thought you of all people would understand a child wanting to do something nice for you no?"

"I would, but I-"

"See!" I shout as I wipe my tears, someone rubbing my back.

Bottom line she paid for whatever garbage I just got and now, I have time to shop and keep an eye on my good friends. My good good, Host Club friends.

Such fun.

 ** **So this chapter wasn't really eventful, but I am a very flighty person, I start things and tend not to finish them, but I will try and keep this one up. Next chapter should be more enticing. Laters. R &R if y'all want.****


	7. Chapter 7

_"_ _ _Hey Nemu-chan! Here, hold this!" her voice was soft, lulling me to stay in slumber "Nemu-chan! Look I made a daisy chain just for you"__

I snap back into reality, the screen in front of me frozen in place. I had just finished editing and filing away the Information from the day of recon. I managed to get the bug back of Haruhi when she was changing. My eyes were stinging as I walk over to the bathroom, taking the green contacts out, I rub my eyes, my make up smudging as I tear the wig out, my head had been sweating. My hair was somewhat wavy after being a little cramped.

I could have a shower, but I really don't want to, I want to sleep. But I need to wash myself. My hand tentatively wrapped around the cool shower handle as I turn it on, getting a towel ready as I grab my note book out of my pockets and tossing it on the bed.

Stepping under the water, it was warm. Steam floated around as I closed my eyes, forehead pressed on the tiles. I just stood there, almost asleep as I remember my dream. Haven't had one abut the maid in a long time. And before anyone asks, I am not lesbian, in fact the true story my never get ou-

There was a loud crash in the hallway as I perk up, turning the water off rapidly and jumping out, wrapping up in a dressing gown, slippers and hair in a towel as I waddle out into the hallway. I paused as I saw Father and some person in the elevator as I close my door quietly. The elevator door closes as glide across the floor, careful not to make any sound as I head to the stairs, trotting down, crouching behind the railings of the stair case.

"I want you to end her obsession, I need you to make sure she understands that what she is doing, will not get her anywhere. Tell your men, to hold back, but still teach her a lesson" it was Fathers voice as I keep watching, Gin my driver nodding.

"Yes sir"

"The money is in the Limo" Father says "And make sure she's not too badly banged up"

"Bruises?"

"Yes"

"So when should I do it?"

"Sometime this week, she has the Career Convention Next in 2 weeks, it should make her focus on that"

I ran back to my room as quick as I could, as I lock my door. Turning to face the door, I leap into bed, Father could be coming to check on me in a minute- I hear the ding of the Elevator as I lay on my side, heart ramping in my chest as Father unlocks my door, we have two master keys in the house. He checks inside as I pretend to sleep.

"I'm sorry" he says, voice hoarse as he leaves, the door clicking behind him as it locks.

I lay there in shock. My own father was conspiring against me as I frown. How could my own father do such a thing?! I was furious. It felt like molten lava searing through my veins. If he wants to play low, I can play low too. Tomorrow, I'd be ditching school. And for a good cause. Just because Father had a few aces, doesn't mean he had all of them.

""~+~""

Pulling my cap on, everyone had left for work as I sneak out the back. Racing to the side of the road, I look around, no one had to know. I sprint to the nearest bus stop, past the array of colours and blurs of people. The Bus! I needed it, to take me anywhere, it waited for me as I leapt on, paying. I usually wouldn't go to the poorer parts of the city, but I needed help from a friend.

Walking through the dark ally, I approach the door, knocking on it a few times as the male behind the door opens the small eye slot. He nodded as I walked in. This place is like a Black Market, you can buy anything here. I trot down the flight of stairs as I head down to the huge basement warehouse. A lot of people were bustling down here, wanting to hire a hitman or buy off the market medication or the newest brand of drugs, even weapons.

I make my way to a stall to the side, I needed to buy some… Protection as I walk into the shop, the man was from Australia I believe, although I can rarely tell between Australian and New Zealand accents and to be honest I don't care. His name is George, but every one here calls him Joji. I bought the spy gear from him, he was a tall blonde bloke, stubble around his chin as he waves me over.

"What do you need this time?" he asks cocking his head.

"I need protection"

"You can buy those at the Supermarket" he says as I roll my eyes "But if you're looking for something more hard hitting, I'm sure I have it and no, I am not selling you another gun"

"I was thinking a Taser" I say as he smiles.

"I see, lucky for you I got some in stock" he says leaning over the counter, the shop was red, the lighting terrible and junk was cluttered everywhere.

"How much?" I ask as he grins pulling a small case out as I look at them.

Some looked heavy duty and some were pink. I wanted one that would deal serious damage. I pointed to one, it was sleek and somewhat slim as he smiles.

"Good choice, that'll be 15,000 yen" he says as I roll my eyes again.

"I know they're not that much, but I'm a schedule" I say as I hand it over, pocketing the taser.

"As always if you get caught with it-"

"Yeah don't spill the beans" I say boredly as I exit.

""~+~""

I arrived at school the next day as I spot the Hitachiin twins, but where was there little bug, a girl tripped on her dress in front of me as laugh, holy balls that was funny, she just face planted into the floors,oh, I keep laughing all the way to class, wiping tears from my eyes. Pushing the door open, I look to the desk as I frown.

I was a little confused as I stand there, more people filing in as walk to where my desk should be, but it was an empty spot, a small note stuck to the floor as I crouch down, my feet complaining in these heels as I stand back up reading the note.

' _ _You're desk is where you belong'__

I could only assume that meant 3 places. The Dumpsters outside, the toilets o even worse, the Host Club, I doubt the latter however. I could sacrifice my dignity and go look in the trash- however, if it had not been for the hand writing that was familiar to Harumi who was class 2-B, she's head of the Tennis Club, I've seen her handwriting before. Walking out of the classroom I hold my head high, people watching as I walk into 2-B, Harumi giggling away as she spots me as I open the window, it was large and right next to her desk as I gesture for her to stand up as she chortles.

Oh right. I'm richer than her. I am better than her as I grab her hair, yanking her from her desk by her hair, she hits the ground as people cry out, people watching as I roll my sleeves, as I grab her seat and throwing it out the window, her school work in her desk as I open it up and toss it out the window, watching it flutter everywhere as she growls… How unladylike as she lunges at me. Her brown hair wild, matching her attitude.

My back hit the ground, as she throws a punch. It connected with my face as I let out a cry, blood ran from my nose as I push her off, my hair and make up were dishevelled as I get up. Blood hitting my and as I lean over, I can't let blood get on my dress as I Laugh. Yes, this shit hurt like a razor scooter to the shin, but I had a part to play. Flicking my hand at the floor, blood splatters everywhere.

I went to go hit her as arm caught my own. I look behind me, head tilting as I frown. Everyone was watching as I unclench my fist, wiping my nose. It was still bleeding, as Tamaki spins me around.

 _ _Slap.__

I stood shocked as I looked at Tamaki as I touch my cheek. He hit me… Tamaki, the sweetest boy. Hit me. Hit. Me.

"Cut it out Nemu" he says, his tone furious as I stand stunned.

My hands fell to my side as I silently thought, my mind not comprehending… Why would he slap me, he'd never slap anyone. He's never been this serious… I go to say something as he holds his hand up.

"You need to stop doing whatever you are doing. Now" he says looking me in the eyes "You need to realise that hurting others, will not get you anywhere and neither will trying to destroy the Host Club. I'm sorry that you feel that way, but you do not have to actively try and ruin our lives… My life"

"Oh well I'm sorry that you feel this way, but I don't care" I say my heart racing.

"Please Nemu, stop" he says as I look around, people were snickering or silently sniggering.

''Honestly Tamaki" I say as push past him, head held higher than ever, cocky grin smeared on my face as I stand before Kyoya "I'm ready to strike more than ever. So Kyoya.."

"Leave him alone" Tamaki says as he walks towards me as Kyoya eyes me blandly.

"Are you ready to play?" I ask people in the class silent "Because this my dear… will be Such Fun"

I laugh to myself as I strut down the hallway to the nurses office, in all seriousness his needs to be checked out.


	8. Chapter 8

I stand in front of the mirror, holding the files in my hand. My hair was brown again as I walk back out, into Fathers study, he looks up as I throw the file on his desk as he goes to ask as I slam my hands down on his desk, he frowns as his stuff shakes on his desk from the force.

"Don't test me" I hiss as I strut out, as I look at Gin, he went to open the door as I storm out, dress behind flying wildly in the wind as I get in the Limo, I had taken the liberty to get a new Limo driver "School"

"Yes Ma'am"

I brush past everyone, people surprised by me, opening doors and hair I guess as I walk past my classrooms, Tamaki and Kyoya stood talking to Haruhi as I walk past them, I don't have time for them, I had to get this file to the News Paper Club, from what I heard they had it out for the Club once. I keep walking up the stairs as Tamaki calls out. I ignore him completely as I walk past the Third Years and towards the Club rooms, by heels hitting the soft red velvet carpet on the second story. I spotted the senior club members as I keep walking.

I push the doors open to the New Paper Club, it may have been empty, but it had mass printing machine and that's all I need as I stick my USB stick in. Humming a tune to myself, my foot tapped to myself as I hear the machine churning and coughing as it starts printing out copies upon copies of what would destroy the Host Club. It took as good 10 minutes as I look at the weather, it sure was windy as I open the windows, carting the first 200 copies to the window as I throw them out the window, they fluttered in the wind outside as I grab my USB stick, stepping on it as it breaks into small pieces grabbing the rest and walking over to the doors, as I use my behind to open it, carrying the large stacks as I toss grin, it was the beginning of a hot day as I dump the rest on the stairs, the air would circulate them around the school.

I can just imagine it in slow motion, I walked past Tamaki and Kyoya, not to mention the puppy as my hair flows behind. Kyoya catches one as he reads it over, eyes widening as he taps Tamaki as he reads it, Haruhi taking a peak as a paper hits me in the face, I almost trip, paper flying everywhere. I walk past everyone reading what I had just printed.

I had worded everything so perfectly, so that the evidence would be so undeniable, not to mention I left ways to check, contact details, school pictures, that I had sneak into her House to get. Of course I knew people would still go to the Host Club, in fact their business would boom for the next week or so. That's the point, they're going to make a lot of money… Like a lot, I'm talking up in the 3 figures.

I'd reveal the rest of the plan, but let's just say, they'll retaliate, they'll come after my book, where a fake plan is in place. My my. My. This really is fun, my smiling stopped as the two seniors of the Club, Haninozuka Mitskuni and Morinozuka Takashi. And let's be honest, they did not look happy. Both wearing frowns. Now I had to play it wisely. I could either taunt or I could calmly walk away.

I love to gloat, but with them, I'd have to walk away. Needless to say, School was cancelled, the amount of paper was disturbing people as I hail my Limo over. They were across the street as I lower my hand. Why is she parked over there. I turn to survey the area… Nothing was different, but I couldn't shake the feeling.

The drive was… Daunting. I had just given father something he wished to never surface again. Letting him know that I knew what really happened to the Maid. Father stood at the door, holding the file as I walk past him. He grabbed my shoulder as I stopped.

"Why must you hurt me Nemu?" he asks.

"Why would you go behind my back to tear me down?" I ask.

"It was for your own good"

"No" I say as I shrug his hand off my shoulder "You made a mistake making an enemy of me"

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I was doing it for your own good"

"Oh yeah right, that might have worked of your ex-wife, but we both know that it wasn't for my own good, you want to trap me and keep me here, so no one will ever know" I hiss as I face him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Some characters (namely Tamaki) will be out of Character, due to the fact of he plo and the fact that he feels threatened by Nemu and fears for Haruhi {(those two are in love you know) and that's why he may be acting differently (in reality he'd probably be really sweet stil, but this is a fanfcition and anything can happen). Also, I'd like to know wheather or not the Host Club should be destroyed or what, if you're reading this far, please leave a comment, because like every other story, I have no clue where this is going. Addios.**

 **~""+""~**

I sat in class. Today was different. I felt off, maybe it was because of the argument. People were starting to wonder why wasn't I how I usually am? I didn't care… But maybe Father had a point. I should give up while I'm ahead, think about my future, but hatred for the Host Club, it was strong, I hated them with a passion of a thousand suns. Haruhi, from what I had heard was still going here, nothing had changed, rather the talk around the school.

But they were mere buzzes, whispers, dull white noise. I guess I should focus on the twins. I lean on my hand, staring at the pair of twins. Openly. I didn't care if people caught me out. I needed to think. I needed to really think. Kaoru seemed to notice… How do I even know the difference? He always seems to notice. His grin fell from his face, replaced with disgust as he pulls the finger. I mde no effort to change expressions. He could do whatever the hell he wanted.

After school, I sat in detention, I didn't get away with anything, it wasn't too bad, but still. I filled out the worksheet effortlessly walking past everyone as I hand it in. I wasn't even in the mood to make fun of some idiot who spilt coffee on himself as I walk past, looking at my phone as I put it away. Why am I doubting myself?

I had Gin today as a driver as I sit in the back. He smiled at me as I sat there. I knew Father would still order this. But… I will let it happen. We drove the usual way home as he pulls over beside an ally. I got out as I drop my bag near the exit of the ally, Gin rolling his sleeves up as more men come out of the ally. This is the world. Eat or be eaten or beat or be beaten in this case.

I cocked the weapon in hand, hidden in my dress as I walked into the darkness. My heels clacking behind me as I'm swallowed into the abyss, all the while a grin cocked on my face.

""~+~""

I arrived home, closing the door behind me. I needed a shower. I felt… Dirty. Father simply nodded at my appearance. Turning the hot water on, I step in, clothes and all. Who cares about the dress? My dark brown hair sticking to my face as I peel my dress from my body, the painted on bruises washed away as I get out.

Walking nude to my bed, I climb in. I am too tired. I am trying to fight my Father and the Host Club, but if I give up one, I'll lose to the other. If I give up the Host Club, then I am sacrificing the little dignity that I have and if I give up my Father, then if something goes wrong with the Host Club, he'll have one. I can't give in. Never… Well now, because I am going to sleep.

I could give my Father up, but I'd be giving up my Money and I love Money!

"Moooney" I yawn drifting up.

""~+~""

I feel much better! I walk into school. Oh wow, I do feel better. Untouchable as I walk in, I'm thrust something as I read it, it was a flyer, another Host Club Ball. I need to think about this. This is the perfect chance to have a truce. I do like dressing up and I could do with a break from trying to destroy them, it's rather hard work. I spot Tamaki in his classroom as I walk over, knocking in the door, I gesture for him to come out.

He rose from his desk, as I pulled him towards the stairs, it wasn't busy over there. He looks down at me as I tap my fingers together.

"I was thinking" I start "I'll call a truce on the Ball, I won't do anything and in turn you and your pack don't do the same"

"Why should I? You've upset Haruhi" he says calmly.

"C'mon Tamaki" I say touching his shoulder as he takes a step back.

"I think you should just leave the Host Club alone, I mean no offence, but your obsession is unhealthy" he says as I blink.

"So what you're saying is that I should now hit with everything I have" I start as he frowns.

"No. Please. I don't think I can forgive you this time for hurting Haruhi" he says as he turns and walks away… I didn't mean to shout it out, I didn't mean to get angry at him, but… I had to say it.

"Then you should tell the scholarship whore to watch it"

He froze.

"What did you call her" he asks as I grin.

"You heard me. Furthermore I should make her disappear like your Mother. Honestly Tamaki, do you really think she wanted you? An air head like you? Someone who is so fascinated by such trivial commoner things? Heir? Puh-lease. You were a poster child" I say trying to hit soft spots "You could've stood your ground, but no, you listened to Granny dearest, are you that __stupid__?"

"What about you?" he asks as I raise an eyebrow, people listening in "You're still in love with me and you aren't willing to let go of the past, you cling to this hope"

"Oh Tamaki, aren't you speaking out of turn?"

"You hurt my Haruhi" he says firmly, the fire in his eyes as I nod.

"I didn't realise you owned her" I say as I step closer to him "Black mailing her and owning her, seems pretty suspect to me"

"Good bye Yamada-san"

"You wish"


	10. Chapter 10

**So this chapter is a little, but not much longer as I couldn't find a good place to end, this chapter may be a little rushed, but hey I wanted to make the plot fit. And thank you so much to the person who reviewed who gave me a pairing idea! It is so much appreciated! Onwards with the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC just the plot.**

I twirled in my room, I had my blonde hair back, it was dialled back, more like a honey brown. I grabbed my small book, I had to go and meet with mother shortly, but lets clear, I am doing this out of… Well spite. I wore a huge sweater, free of make up, all I was doing was going over to Mothers house. Then again, she did sound a little odd over the phone.

I mean, she could be setting me up, but you see, I have great news, it's amazing. Huhh. Deep breath, I clap my hands together. I am ready for this, I am so ready for this change. You see, some how, Father is very shook, he knows something is up and the feeling of knowing that he is helpless and betrayed, well, it brings the life to me. Pulling trainers on, I head to the bathroom. I mean, I did feel a little self conscious about not wearing any make up, so a little bit of foundation and eyeliner, mascara.

Skipping down the hall, I make it to the elevator as I feel the sun on my head. I'll take the stairs. My legs trotted down the staircase as I reach the bottom, Father stood their with Mother as I blinked.

"Kaa-san, you're supposed to meet me at your house" I say as she swallows, licking her lips as she looks to the left.

"Nemu" she says as I blink walking over slowly, I felt… heckled, I mainly run on instinct in unknown situations.

"We are aware that you have been having issues" Father says as I blink.

"Issues?" I ask.

"Yes, drug abuse" Mother says as someone walks in the door.

"What is this?" I ask as I take a step back.

"We're sending you to a camp" Father says as I look at the people walking in.

It was silent as I laugh.

"You're joking right? I wouldn't take drugs in a million years, you saw what they did to-"

"You're going" Mother says her face red.

I knew what this was. This was a ploy, to silence me. I was cuffed as I'm dragged to a Car, Mother crying as Paparazzi can be seen at the gate. I glared at them, I felt so many emotions as I try to keep calm. As I try not to scream, to be wild, because to so would ruin the situation as I look at the driver and the person next to me smiles.

"How much did my Father pay you?" I ask voice low.

"You're not going to any rehab let's just say that" he says looking down at me with a creepy smile "Our facilities are made for people just like you, no restrictions"

""~+~""

I was stripped bare of all clothes and showered, before being forced into a small room, the clothes disgusting as I bang on the door. What is this place! I slam my palm on the glass, my voice choked as I screamed. My voice loud, yet unheard as I look at the guards. What was this place?!

Everything was white, the walls, the light, the bed. I sat on the bed, unsure what to do. I mean, I'd be here a day at the most right?

 **Wrong.**

Pacing, I keep my brain busy as I scratch my head. My socks hitting the floor as I mutter. I've been here for a month, there's barely any food, it's so cold in here and I haven't spoken to anyone since I got here. I am going crazy. For the love of god. A guard passes by as I see a patient walking past, her skin pale and her cheeks hollow, I had lost a lot of my body weight and I like being skinny but, I can't handle this.

I fall to the ground. I stink. I know I do, I haven't had a shower in 2 weeks. I am fucking disgusting and I know they've taken pictures. Which is why I need to burn this place down. I need to be out destroying the Host Club. I sit up suddenly, the thought of them on my head as I scream. I need to leave! I am not meant to be here!

I turned to my door as I raise my fist, walking over to the toilet, wrapping toilet paper around my hand as I rip a pipe out, the thing you use to flush, it was metal and it seemed good enough, but seriously I have had enough of this bullshit. I hit the glass as hard as I can, the glass going every where as I use my hand to get rid of glass, not caring about blood.

"I haven't got fucking time for this bullshit" I hiss as I turn the door handle, letting myself out.

I know for a fact this place isn't legal, no alarms were in sight as I make my way to the showers, no fucking way am I smelling as I get in, my hair longer than I'd care for it to be. I wash it, I need to be quick as I pull a towel around me, walking out, my feet slapping the floor as I make my way down, guards coming my way as I start running.

I might not be some black belt, but I am a bitch. I'll admit it. And this bitch got bite. The male unsure how to react goes for his taser, as I launch myself, towel loosening. I grab the taser hitting his hand down and kicking his ball as he falls. This taser was gun like, which means I have one shot, They have prongs and the prongs can only be used once.

Using the handle from the toilet, I smack his head, blood spilling out as I pause. Is he dead-

"You! Don't move!" a voice shouts as I turn.

I take off running, taking his key and key cards. I push past guards as I rush through the door, firing the taser at the Key Card slot. It fries over, their cards not working as I spot the room where belongings are kept. I change quickly, my phone and everything, Wallet as I spot a gas canister, someone must have been using it to get high. I grab it as I run to the front desk, aerosol or air freshener as I look at the guards fumbling.

I spot the kitchen for the place. No one can know that I'm here. I walk in throwing the cannisters and keys into the microwave as I find cooking oil, they must live here or something as I throw it all around the microwave and the room as I punch in the numbers. I look at my reflection.

There was blood on my face. I wipe it away, rubbing it with my fingers as I hit enter. I run out the entrance, it was a huge warehouse as I run out. It was farm lands for ages as I run into the fields, I can't be spotted. Not until the moment is right.

A huge explosion echoed through the area as I don't turn back. There will be no mercy for those who think they can best me. First this is first , people need to know all of my families secrets. I make it to the edge of a city, I make it to the station as I look at the map.

I pay for a ticket, cash in hand as I take the ticket, Fire Trucks zooming past with ambulances as I get on the bus, sitting there, waiting.

"~"+"~"

It was dark as the bus stopped in the city. Haha. I climb off as I bump into someone.

"Terribly sorry-" the voice starts as I look up, my face disgusted.

"Oh great" I say rolling my eyes.

"How are you here?" he asks, glasses glinting curious.

"Buzz off four eyes" I say as I walk past "I have unfinished business"

"I know you didn't take the drugs" he says as I shrug "You're probably wondering how"

"I really don't care" I say as he grabs my shoulder.

"You might be a real piece of work, worthy of no one's time and you probably deserve what happened" he starts.

"Oh gee, I feel real special and honoured" I say sarcastically..

"But" he starts "With your disappearance, more people have been targeting the Host Club"

"Good" I say staring past him.

"How do I put this…"he says as I blink "Your psychopathic ways scare others away from attacking us, one of you is easier to deal with than a horde of much less… intelligence people"

"Not my problem"

"I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't have a deal" he says with a small smirk.

"I intend to destroy you"

"You can do that, but how can you do that with a tarnished reputation?" he asks "No money, no house and I doubt you've heard about your parents getting back together, your Father recently made a huge fortune off pity buying for you"

"I have money"

"You also have a face, a very recognisable face" he says, he really wants to lure me in… Doesn't he "I can offer you shelter in return…"

"I what?"

"You… Marry me" he says.

"Lie, what is it that you want?" I ask.

"Fine, you caught me out" he says as he looks down "I need you to be on top again"

"I will be-"

"No, while you were away we had a new girl arrive and trust me, she has bite" Kyoya says as blink.

"What's her name?"

"She's… How do I put this" he starts.

"Who!" I shout some people looking at us on the side walk "Tell me!"

"Look, come with me to my apartment and I'll tell you there"

"Fine" I hiss as we walk towards a Limo.

~""+""~

He unlocked the door as he turns the light on as I walk in. He threw his coat off as I open his fridge… Nothing. Looks like water. I swallow. As I turn, visibly uncomfortable.

"What has happened?" I ask.

"To put it simply" he says leaning on a wall, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes "You were replaced"


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter. Yeah. Enjoy. :) Also I had a lot of fun with this chapter, because it leads up to slightly more exciting plot developments in my opinion. R &R if you want, otherwise enjoy... again.**

"Replaced?" I asked a loud visibly confused as he sighs.

"Are you deaf as well undeniably rude and uncultured?" he asks with a lot of sass.

"Yeah well, how can I be replaced?" I ask as I pace.

"After you were in rehab apparently you burned your face off and you were given a new one a long with a new voice"

"Oh wow, I'm guessing you didn't even see through it until some verbal tick" I say rolling my eyes as I sit at the kitchen table.

"No, as it so happens, I did a blood test to find drugs still in your system and get you kicked out" he says "But it should appear that she does not have the same DNA as you"

"No fucking shit" I hiss as I bury my face in my hands "So what are we doing?"

"We?"

"Yeah"

"I didn't realise you dabbled in Team Work"

"Oh trust me" I say as I remember back to when I had been ambushed in the Alley "I would do anything to protect myself, I even made sure I had leverage"

"Leverage?"

"Yeah, some guy named Gin" I say "It's how I know stuff"

"As in your Limo driver?" Kyoya asks as I nod as I rub my eyes "He was found dead"

"That's the idea"

"Did you…?" Kyoya asks as it goes quiet as I look him dead in the eyes.

"I did what had to be done"

"I didn't ask that, I asked if you killed him" he states as I blink looking away.

"If you're asking if I was the one who pulled the trigger or if I'm the one who lead him to the slaughter house, then I'd have to say…" I rest my chin on my hand, not breaking eye contact "Well, what's the difference?"

""~+~""

I stand awkwardly as Kyoya looks over me. He frowned.

"What's the point of me going back to school?" I ask, it isn't the logical thing to do"

"I need you to scope out the area, on Monday I'll say you're a cousin and thinking of attending and let you do your little thing" he starts as I growl.

"My thing?"

"Yes, deduction of character" he says as he pulls his notebook out.

"Oh, actually I might have something in my notebook that might help" I say as I get up walking over to my book, pulling it open and flicking to a page.

"What is that?"

"My notebook, I have a terrible memory at times" I start as I sit back on the couch "I remember from when we caught Gin, he said my Father had big plans"

"What?"

"I don't know, but I think I had to be out of the picture" I say "I mean, think about, they've made all these huge plays while I've been away"

It goes silent as he grabs me by my shoulder and throwing me in the bedroom as I cry out, protesting as I see who it is, I quietened immediately as I see the group pile in.

"Tamaki, how inconvenient of you to visit this late at night" Kyoya starts as I smack my forehead.

"Well, after the whole Nemu incident today I thought it best to come see you" Tamaki starts.

"Nemu incident?" I whisper as I peak through the open door.

"Do you have a guest Kyoya?" Haruhi asks as I snap back, running straight to the bathroom, my bag in hand.

"Uh…" Kyoya starts as I lock the bathroom door pulling contacts out as I look at my face.

Splashing my face, I wipe all make off as I tie my hair in the most ugly fashionable way possible, all pinned back and in a pony tail, I could puke. My face as well is blotchy and red, blame that on the place I was kept captive. I place the very dark brown contacts in. As I look at my chest. Well Fujioka, seems I should take a few pages from her book as I reach for really huge bandages under the sink, why Kyoya has them, I'll never know, but thank god.

Holy crap this shit is tight as I cough and wheeze. I look in the mirror, I do look somewhat different and they did seem pretty dim, so I guess it'll have to work as I unlock the bathroom door as I hear Kyoya trying to signal me to hide or something as I simply put on a stupid Tamaki smile, the one filled with happiness.

I open the door, Kyoya's face drops as I smile, waving at everyone.

"Hello…" I start smile straining my muscles as I walk over to Kyoya "You didn't tell me you were having guests Yoyo-kun"

"Yoyo-kun?" Kaoru asks as I force a giggle.

"Yes, I'm Ootori-Miller Mayu" I say with a smile "I'm considering moving to Japan and attending Ouran, it does seem like a delightful school, I simply love the colour"

"Well princess, it is an honour to meet you" Tamaki says as I bow, struggling not to belittle any of them.

"You didn't say he was the charmer, you must be Tanaki..?" I ask.

"It's Tamaki" he says.

"Haha, you'll have to forgive my broken Japanese" I start.

"Oh, so this is your first time living in Japan?" the dog asks as I look at her in the eyes still smiling.

"Oh yes, well, yet to be decided, but you all seem very nice, you're pretty much persuading me to go to Japan- Come to Japan" I say correcting myself at the end of the sentence trying not to laugh and be condescending.

Haninozuka oogled me for a brief moment as Kaoru whispers to the other clone before laughing as I look at Kyoya.

"You said there was an incident" I start "I was a Prefect in America"

"I thought American Schools had val-"

"It was a private school" I cut off the Fujioka weirdo.

"Well, we shouldn't say much but there is this real bitch at school, she's the only down side of the school" Kaoru says as I nod.

"Have you tried confronting her?"

"We didn't say it was a her" Hikaru starts.

"True, but ole… me" I forgot my name "Always trusts in the spirits to guide her"

"Ok… You're a little weird and we better get going" Hikaru says as everyone else nods.

"We'll come again tomorrow for lunch and you are invited too Mayu-san"

"It's Yam-" I cut myself off "It's Yam or Yam-chan, I was given the nickname a few years ago when Kyoya and I first met"

"I'll call you Yami" Tamaki says as I nod.

Finally they left. Oh, I turned to Kyoya as he closes and locks the door.

"Here we go" he starts as I just throw my hands up.

"Why the hell were they here?!" I scream "And what the hell has Fake Nemu been doing?"

"Sleeping around" Kyoya says "The usual"

"The usual!" I scream at him as he waves his hand.

"Look I didn't know they were coming" he starts "And now you know the full extent of what Takizawa Yuki has been doing and that's her name, no other info"

"Well this is just great" I hiss as I unwrap my chest "Not only is my new persona some gay retarded bullshit piece of awkwardness"

"Well, you're the one who created Mayu Miller-Ootori"

"And I regret every second of it"

"Not as much as your parents regret you"

"Wow, so burned 'Yoyo-kun' "

"Anyway, what's this leverage you have?"

"Over who?" I ask a I look up.

"Your Family"

"Oh, well where do you want to start?" I ask as I spread out "The incestuous relationship or the Trandsgender Son?"


	12. Chapter 12

**I mean, I get a lot of encouragement to write from reviews and I really appreciate them. Anyway, you** **'re not here for A/N you're here for the story.**

"What the hell is wrong with your family?!" Kyoya shouts as I roll my eyes "You're not the Transgender one are you?"

"Of course not you idiot" I hiss as I pat the sofa "This is going to be long story so listen up"

Third Person POV

 _Flashback_

 _When Suzuki Hitomi first met Yamada Noboru, it wasn't anything special, far from it, it had been stiff and arranged, to join two wealthy families. Hitomi had been a fair maiden, a heart of gold and sheltered from the world and it's hardships. She didn't understand the basic functions of lust or even betrayal, why should she? She had been coddled as a child and young adult, that was until Noboru appeared in his suit and tie._

 _Hair combed back and glasses adjusted, as she trotted down the stairs to first greet him. At first there was some conflict, he had been hard and lived a life of eat or be eaten and her, well she was some sunflower child, uncultured. A year passed as the young adults finally tied the knot, the age gape not bothering anyone, he had been 5 years her senior._

 _So at the age of 17, Hitomi married the 22 year old Yamada Heir. Life ran smoothly, she tended to all his needs, careful not to step on his toes and to aid him, to keep him happy. When the time came, the first child was to be expected. Excited and new to all of the parenthood ahead, Hitomi was happier than she ever had been and it radiated to everyone in both families._

 _Hitomi's tan skin glowed in the soft after glow of twilight as she turned to her husband, a pen sticking out of his mouth and hair dishevelled and eyes tired, his smile strained as he hugged his wife from behind, most tensions gone between the pair. His dark eyes scanning over, she certainly was a beauty at the age of 27 and he was all his._

 _Or at least he thought._

 _He raced to the Hospital, his young driver Gin flooring it, he checked his phone for the 17_ _th_ _time in the half hour as he spots the Hospital, the bright lights causing his eyes to flicker and readjust. He tumbled in, pushing past other people, the smell of old people and chlorine oddly enough as he looked around, the outside chilled wind hitting his back._

 _He was given the number to her room as he heard her pained cries. Running toward the room, he didn't care how his image was, that was his wife and she needed him. Noboru, the young brunette almost threw up, there was blood and something he could only describe as._

" _If hentai suddenly was only gore and my wife was the star of it all"_

 _He waited outside, he felt anxious, this child, it would be half of him. And he would love it with all he would have. A nurse in blue scrubs tapped him on the shoulder. He walked in, he was so nervous, he saw his beloved wife with a strained smile as she cradled the child._

" _It's a girl" Hitomi whispers as Noboru looks at his daughter, how small she was as he smiled "She didn't cry out not once, she's just been sleepy"_

" _I'm now guessing what you'll call her then" Noboru smiles as his wife nods._

" _Meet Yamada Nemu, Nemu meet your Otou-san, the best Otou-san"_

 _Years passed, 2 to be exact as Hitomi sat in the backyard, her bundle of joy sprinting around chasing geese._

" _Papa!" the small toddler screams as Hitomi turns her head to her Father._

" _Father" she says getting up to hug him as she calls Nemu over._

" _No, this concerns you and I alone" he says as she nods._

" _Nemu do you want to head into the kitchen and wait for your father to get home!"_

" _Hai!"_

 _Nemu did not in fact go to the kitchen, she followed her Mother and grandfather to a secluded area of the mansion, laughter and hushed whispers rebounding off the walls as Nemu hid behind an Umbrella pot. The hushed whispers, now noises of sloppy slurping and low moaning. Nemu stayed there for a while as she heard banging on the wall._

" _You need to have sex with him tonight, I refuse to have our Name be soiled by the Yamada's, you already have one Yamada brat and she'll never amount to anything"_

" _Father!" Hitomi hisses as he frowns._

" _You're just as sick as I am and you agreed to this"_

" _I agreed to better the Suzuki's"_

" _We had been doing this for years, only now have I decided to gift you with a child, you should be grateful I still consider you my daughter after your clear abandonment of your family"_

" _Nemu was sick, she had a Meningitis-"_

" _Shut up and just do it"_

 _8 and half months later a baby boy had been born with thick black hair and blue eyes like his mother. But not even enough denial could cloud Noboru's thoughts. It doesn't matter who you are, if one counter part Brown eyes in a relationship, the baby will have Brown eyes and two blue eyes make a blue eyed baby._

 _The son, grew up learning that his father hated him, but loved his sister and so with that logic, he had started change the way he thought, to be a girl and then his father will love him. Yamada Sho would now become Yamada Shura. He followed in his sisters foosteps, she had been kind and caring._

" _Maa, Shura-chan if you wanna be a girl you have to have long hair!" Nemu shouts as she celebrates her 7_ _th_ _birthday._

" _But Nemu-chan, my hair is so thick" SHo whines as he twirls in his sisters dress._

" _Did you even make me a gift?"_

" _Uh…. I'll be right back"_

 _Nemu sat in the garden as she scribbled aimlessly, her Father walking in front of her with his father, her eyes wide as she shrunk into herself. Her grandfather on her Father's side scared her slightly, he was bulky, a white beard fine and trimmed._

" _I refuse to accept that cross dressing runt as Family, either you make sure he stays a boy or he is to be kicked out at 16" he says as Father nods._

" _As much as agree with your standards, Nemu is far too attached to him"_

" _She is smart"_

" _Her heart will be broken-"_

" _Hey Nemu-chan! Here, hold this" the boys voice was soft "Nemu-chan! Look I made a daisy chain just for you"_

" _Oh thank you" Nemu says as she reaches into her pouch "I have a gift too!"_

" _Oh what is it?!"_

" _Everyday, we'll meet up here and choose a flower and make a wish as we throw it in, that way you'll be able to be a real girl!"_

 _It was true, Nemu was smart in her own way, she was smart not to show it off, but her heart was filled with compassion for her sister. Shura, who was grinning as he put false eyelashes on. She hugged her sister, giggling as they threw the flowers in making wishes and promises._

 _Nemu may be cruel, but all villains have an origin story, this being hers. She awoke, hair in a braid as she leapt out of bed to hear yelling as she raced, her bare feet hitting the marble floor, all the way to the front door, her Brother being pushed down._

" _If you like to wear girls clothes so much! THEN WEAR THIS!" Noboru screams as he forces the dress onto her sister._

" _Father!" Nemu screamed as she ran over to her brother-Sister._

 _The breaking of Nemu had just begun at the age of 13. She was forced to watch her sister be a slave to the house, Shura felt useless and unworthy and Nemu, she fought with everything she had, to convince her Father to release her sister._

 _Nemu for lack of better words felt worthless. She felt her heart cramp up as her sister, who she was supposed to protect and care for was forced clean and be treated like shit. Everytime she went to school, she felt so alone, she would visit the sister in secret._

 _Shura was hurting, or as their father were to refer to her as Sho. Nemu knew it would not get easier for her sister. Nemu cried that day, screaming at the skies, her 14 year old heart never feeling the way she did. It felt like she would never feel again. She had received a note from her sister telling her to meet far out in the paddocks and there she would wait to deliver great news._

 _Nemu ran out to the fields at the exact time as instructed, ready to hear about her sisters great plan, but she was greeted by a letter in the wheat, just to her. Her name was messily scribbled on the envelope as she grinned, opening it. It was like a scavenger hunt._

 _Her smile dropping with every word, tears welling in her eyes, as her bottom lip trembled and skies roared over head, her knee's grew weak as she choked on empty promises. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed as she ran all the way to the garden, she didn't car if she had rolled her ankle as she screamed, it was pained as she made her way all the way to the Well as she saw her sisters shoes as she panicked._

 _She saw petals all around the cobblestone well, they were beautiful as she walked to the well._

" _No!" her voice squeaked as she screamed, people running out._

 _Her arms grabbed the rope once connecting to a bucket, but now around her sisters neck as she lifted her out, her face purple as Nemu pulls her out, lying her on the ground and starting compressions, mouth to mouth, everyone knew it was too late as Nemu cried, cradling her sister in her arms, petting her hair as she nuzzles the dead girls neck._

" _Wake up… Please" was all she said as her parents ran out, the wind pushing the petals every where._

 _To Nemu, her heart felt paralysed, never able to see her sister have a first kiss, never to fall in love, never to get into a screaming match. A future wiped away with every tear Nemu shed. A future wedding, a future niece or nephew erased, future laughter, future promises… All gone, because her stupid mother decided to have a baby with her Father._

 _The crest-fallen girl should've fallen into depression, but instead, she became the Nemu you know today, her love had been taken from her and so, all her love was gone. Sure she had attempted to get it back by trying to fall in love with Suoh Tamaki, he was so bright and lively, a sun, like her sister._

 _She had been sworn never to speak of the sister again, but the maid she could and that's what she told Tamaki to keep him hers, she had to protect him, he didn't seem to appreciate her protectiveness, it often came off as possesiveness, but it was her way of coping, from keeping the heart ache from creeping in._

 _Eventually, when the Heartache set in, she became cruel, her honest feelings masking everything she once had been, to protect her memories, to keep her safe and to never feel the way she had._

 _When she had started the war on the Host Club it wasn't because of Tamaki, no.. It was because the Host club supported ideals that were not her own. To only cater to Women and to learn that they had forced a girl to cross dress to repay a debt, it shook her, it reminded her of her past, a past she had tried to cover up and unknowingly it bought those feelings of sadness and helplessness back, even if she didn't realise it._

 _Noboru learning of his son's death refused to acknowledge his once loved wife, if only she hadn't been so demented and give in to her Families name and ideals, his son would be alive and well, he imagined a son that would take over the business, while Nemu was strong, she also was too careful, her brain over thinking a situation to the point where she would hinder his plans._

 _He had to take care of her, to ensure that another screw up would never happen like this. If he had never fallen in love with that retched woman, then his life would be perfect, while he loved his daughter, he learned to love his companies name and wealth more._

 _End of Flashback_

Nemu POV

Kyoya looked over at me as I look away, my eyes a little wet and teary.

"That is some serious leverage" Kyoya starts as I look down.

"Yeah"

It goes silent between us as I swallow.

"Never breath a word of what I just said and how I felt"

"I can't promise you that-"

"Ootori-san, had I not trusted you with this information, you would not have the upper hand over me, which I have given to as a sign of trust and team work okay" I hiss as I get up walking away from.

"I understand but-"

"Well you don't understand because you haven't agreed!"

"Fine, I agree ok!" he says defensively "Is there anything else I should know to make sure nothing surprises me?"

I turn away.

"When I said I had a boob job, I also had it to cover up a scar I got when I pulled Shura out of the well"

"Why would you cover up a scar like that?" he asks a little confused.

"Why the hell are you so curious, you shithead, don't worry about me, worry about the fake me!"

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed and this gave more of an insight befpre we return to present day.**


	13. Chapter 13

Secrets are like flowers, you're supposed to keep them until the flower wilts and dies, but if anything, people like myself, seek pleasure in ripping the petals off, scattering them on the ground for everyone to see. But threats, threats bind these flowers, like weeds, they grapple and hold hostage the keeper of these secrets so that they may never be told.

Yet some idiot, invented Weed Killer, prying these Weeds away as if they were nothing, leaving the flower vulnerable and in the open. Which is how I felt, some weeds, over time develop, a natural defence to these Weeds, like Kyoya, he held a secret, so dear to me and all of my threats fell on deaf ears. I felt… Open.

And I don't like it, not one bit. Yet, the only option I had, was to make an alliance with this… Man, to ensure my victory with this battle. He may have won this battle, but he will not, win this war. Swallowing my medication, I place it on the table as Kyoya walks over, he had a file in his hand.

"Incredible, your ability to get information is slightly scary" he says as he looks at my small bottle of pills "What are those?"

Hm. Another aspect I had not thought about, how could I tell him, I didn't know what they were? All I know is that they keep me from being sick, because being sick is hinders me considerably. I toss them to him, I might as well let him get them tested, it would suck if they were slowly killing me. I've been taking them ever since I had Meningitis and they've kept away almost all the viruses that have come around and I'm pleased.

"You take them with out even knowing what they are?" he asks as I look at him , taking my wig off and throwing my chest bindings away "For someone I thought was smart you're pretty stupid"

"I am not Stupid, test them, I'm a little curious myself" I demand.

"You can't talk to me like that" he says as he puts them in his Pocket "I'll send them to the lab, but for now, we have to get ready for tomorrow"

"Why what's happening?" I ask as he looks directly at me.

"The Ball or Gala that the Host Club is having, it's when Takizawa is more than likely to attack" he says as I look at him.

"Not my problem"

"Yes, but if she destroys us, we don't have an alliance" he says as I look at him "Which means, you're mine for the taking"

"You sound like a sexual predator stop or not, I'd have leverage then" I mutter.

It was odd, he didn't need me, like how I needed him, yet he blatantly said he needed this Alliance, I don't know if I should be paranoid, or what, I feel a little off my game, but that's probably because I've had this stupid big smile on my face as I talk about fucking, useless boys and how Tiffany, the German exchange student was caught making out with "Me". I just… With everything…

No. I am strong! I do not feel weak. I don't need to feel this way. Taking a seat on his couch, he reviews the information I had gathered on the girl- Yuki or what ever. I should get my ass into action as well, just because we had an alliance didn't mean I wasn't feeling paranoid, but he couldn't know that, it would mean he would have more leverage, something I could not bear to withstand.

Ugh.

"I also found something weird, when I was looking for more information on your blood type, I noticed it was issued by an doctor who worked under us, but here's the Problem, he was working under a division that was managed under your father" Kyoya says as he pours himself a glass of water.

"I don't see the problem"

"Your Father, someone who majors in Math and Physics, was working in Medical Science" he says "Does that not raise any concerns?" he asks as I look at him.

"Not really, Mother used to work or did a course to become a Nurse before Grandfather said no and she became who she is now" I answer as it goes quiet.

"Because of this, tomorrow, when you attend the ball, you'll tell everyone Father called me in"

"What will you be doing?"

"Reviewing files, I need you to keep an eye on the Ball" he says as I look at him.

"What do I get in return?"

"You get the satisfaction that I am helping you" he says as he adjusts his glasses

"Wow" I hiss as I take a seat on his couch.

" _~_~"_

I don't trust him. I guess it's paranoia. My heels clanged down into the warehouse, maybe now I'd have a reason to finally use the most expensive thing Joji offered. I sauntered past the other stalls sunglasses covering my face as I walk to his stall, a carnal smile plastered on my face as he looks up.

"You're not… You can't be" he starts as I place the brief case on the glass showcasing shelf as he perks up, taking my glassed off "I'm guessing something might be happening?"

"You guess correctly, whether or not I actually use them is another story" I answer "This should be enough for a week"

"This a little more than I charge for one" he says as he looks up at me, his hair had grown out more and a beard was in progress.

"I want all four on call" I say as I put my glasses on as he perks up.

"You're saying my babies might get headlines?" he asks as I look at him, he seemed almost pleased.

"If that's what you want" I answer as he raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, you know me, there's nothing more than to baffle the Government and make society fall, because society is so corrupt and for this to happen-"

I won't lie I kind of zoned out of it, he just kept talking. Something about some secret kind of plan to over throw the Government, blah blah blah, he finished as he hands me the control.

"You know the drill, prick the person and hit the button, they'll be there quicker than you can imagine" he says as I look at him.

"You do realise Japan has some of the lowest crime rates right?"

"Yes, but Corruption has no bounds" he says as I look at him.

"Well you're not wrong and I also have another purchase to make"

"Oh yes?" he asks as I put the small remote detonator device away, it had a small cap which you took off to prick someone with as I take a picture out showing him as he nods "Yes, here"

''Thanks"

My heels clacked on the polished concrete ground as I make my way to the exit, climbing up as I leave the establishment. I won't ever be weak enough to be claimed, if Kyoya thinks I'm stupid to think there's nothing going on, he's got another thing coming.

 _~"+"~_

I walked out of the guest room as Kyoya looks down at me, I had my hair styled beautifully, held in a high bun, my blonde hair having a shine to it, a good shine, as I went for a more soft natural look, soft smoky eyes and nude lips as I look in the mirror, sure I hated the chest bindings, made me look flat as I flatten a few crinkles in the black dress. It was slim and lacy, with out too many frills, but it was shoes.

I love feeling taller than I am, it gives me a sense of total superiority, they were black too, it was supposed somewhat elegant, but a hint of danger played a part I suppose, grabbing my clutch, I walk towards Kyoya as he grabs his phone.

"Hey idiot" I say walking over to him as I fix his tie "If you're going to leave this house, then at least leave looking sharp"

"What about you, you only have one earring in" he says pointing to my ear as I turn swiftly, racing to the bathroom, so I was.

"Fine, call it a draw" I mutter as I fasten it "Okay are we good to go?"

"I believe so" he says "Don't screw up, don't make a scene and most importantly, make sure the others are safe"

"Yeh yeh" I say as I walk towards the car, man, I sure do hope tonight is fun.

The car ride was short as I step out, the Host Club welcoming people in, the school had a soft glow from lights hired, the ugly pink the school had was more of honey orange, I must say, I almost felt like a princess, too bad princesses have to be perfect… Right? Well whatever, doesn't matter, I intend to be a Queen, even a dictator, why should I bow to the whims of another ruler.

I walked past everyone keeping an eye on Takizawa, she had arrived with Father as I look at him, his cold eyes and Mother. Oh, now this was a surprise as I squint, it appeared that Father was dressed far too nice to be seeing his fake daughter, I'd tell Ootori-san later, until then, might as well enjoy myself.

There was a light buzz to the room, the faint smell of chocolate and peaches wafted around the room as I walk to a group of girls, who seemed keen on dancing right away, I decided to take a step to the side, I can't watch anything if I'm too busy doing anything else. Everyone was garbed so nicely as I lean on a pillar, I could feel it's groves from being crafted and sculpted.

My eyes scanned the room as I watched clumsy love, sloppy kisses and swoons. God, it was much too sweet, man I need something to make me feel me again as I walk to the food on display. What if it's been poisoned, it's probably better if I go to a vending machine. Yes.

Walking through the busy crowd, I slip out into the hall, if I am not mistaken there is one on the second floor that sells something a little healthy, though, it probably has many chemicals in it. My heels hit the steps loudly as I walk up, man, my calves were burning up.

Pressing the buttons on the machine I insert the required amount of money, feeding it to the eager machine as I stand looking outside. Opening the small packet of apples, I chew, the crisp apple was a tad too sweet. Well, as long as it isn't sappy, it's fine in my books.

"Is this what it feels like to be lost?"

My life is in shambles. Something this ridiculous, how can this be happening? I don't… I just… I can't. I've been kidnapped. I've been replaced. I've been used. I'm strong, I know I am, but what if Father was right…

I blinked. I'm doubting myself again, shaking my head I frown. No. I am Yamada Nemu! All of this stuff, everything that has happened! MAKES ME STRONG! It makes me better, it makes me aware, alert and it makes me feel alone. Slapping myself I grit my teeth. Victory is what makes this worth it, it's what makes it good. I smile, yes, I will destroy the Host Club, I will destroy my Father and I will, make sure I am the top dog, that I am Yamada Nemu, the girl who always, gets what she deserves.

Throwing the packet away, I head back down stairs, the party still buzzing as I walk in, taking a deep breath I return to my station.

"Hey, I've been looking for you Yami-chan" Tamaki says as I look up at him.

"Oh Tamaki-kun, how are you?" my voice, eugh.

"Good, here I got you a drink"

"I'm fine really"

"Please, I insist, it's good"

He wasn't going to go away until I had a sip, raising the glass to my mouth, I watch as Takizawa talks to someone, looking out the window as I look down, had to make sure she didn't see me watching her, but at the same time, Tamaki, while almost always daft, was also quite…. Aware..

"You know Tamaki, I can't" I say as I place the glass down on a nearby table as I go to follow Takizawa.

"You're not really Kyoya's cousin are you" he says as I look at him.

"Of course I am silly" I answer.

"No, you're not" he says as I throw my hands up in the air.

"Oh ho, you got me" I say as he grabs my hand "I have to go..I.. Something doesn't feel right"

"Are you his… soon to be wife?"

Takizawa turned wildly as Haruhi finished her Dance with another girl, she smiled as she waved at the window, looking out, I see a glint. I look back to Takizawa as she lets her hand drop.

God I'm an idiot.

My phone buzzed in my clutch as I pull the secret gadget out, pulling my sunglasses on as I pull the pin. In the Daze of everyone, I ran towards Haruhi as fast as I could pushing her out of the way as I bullet clips my arm.

"GOD KAMI FUCKING DUCKS" I scream as I push through the crowd, Takizawa running out as I take my heels off, throwing them at her as she trips falling to the ground as I pull my beloved taszer out, sticking it in her back as I get up, taking my heels, I look at my arm.

Taking the device out, I go to stick her with it, but I could see a guard running toward the room, heck, I don't want to be caught, pulling my shoes on as I sprint towards the back of the school, weaving through corridors as I spot the back entrance, diving out, the cold air hit me as I shiver slightly, my arm, fuck, it hurt. A driver was waiting for me there as Kyoya rushes out of the car, why was he here? The dance had been going on for an hour or so as he holds his hands up.

"Don't move" he says as he throws some ugly fucking hazard suit over.

"Ootori, I've been shot, please" I say as I keep walking.

"If you don't stop walking, I will kill you" he starts as I look at him.

"What?"

 **So, I am really sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I have had writers block, I have no clue how to end this, if I want to end this even, I like this story and I hope you do to. But I should have another chapter out very soon, I might even do a small OVA if anything gets too dark, but anyway, R &R if you want, I'm not bothered.s**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, back with a new chapter, because I feel like I am on a roll and kind of want to get this arc over and wrapped up neatly with a bow, but I doubt this will end here, even if I don** **'t get much traffic or reviews. Also this chapter will start off in 3** **rd** **Person, oh also any name of any medication is totally made up from here on out.**

 **Third POV:**

Kyoya watched as she fixed his tie, her brown eyes seemed somewhat dull tonight, he was used o seeing a twinkle, a good twinkle or a bad twinkle, he didn't know, he wouldn't deny she looked nice, but he supposed her somewhat pungent attitude drove him away. She walked back out, fixing her earring as they exit the building.

The air was warm, but it held a crispness too it as they enter the car. They dropped her off first, he watched as she walked towards the school, she may not have realized this, but if she wasn't focused or let her guard down, she tended to let her mind wander. Kyoya leaned back in his seat as the driver took off into the busy city. He had a lot of work to do.

His dress shoes hit the white tiles as he made his way to a room of archives, using his name and status to get in, to deny the youngest son to enter, was to deny the CEO of the company. Kyoya got straight to work, he had already sent to the Pills to be tested at a lab as he looks for her file.

Her file hadn't been uploaded to the system so he had to look himself, same with the files regarding her Father and his work here. He walked towards a file cabinet said to have contained her Medical records as opened it. His hand skimmed over the files, looking her name as he travelled down, wow, a a lot of people had a last name starting with "Y". After about 10 minutes of searching he found it.

It was a skinny file. It was tiny, he opened it as he looked at the file.

It had her name and date of Birth.

 _Yamada Nemu_

 _Born: 27th of October 1999 1:19am_

 _Weight:-_

Losing interest, he began looking through more paper work, he saw one record of her being taken to a GP to get her checked out, it seemed she had Meningitis, nothing he didn't know. His eyes went into extreme finding something out of place mode.

"Doctor…. Doctor Yamada Noboru" he whispers "He was a Doctor… In what?"

And so down the rabbit hole he went, he went to the Computer, searching his name as he continues to look for anything, literally anything, there was a hit… Clicking the link, it took him to a site. Something about Green Stone in New Zealand and a new species of Echinoderm found. If he wasn't mistaken, Echinoderms were like starfish and certain other aquatic animals.

According to this site, the exploration came to an end after the Leader, Yamada Noboru suddenly was called back, something about the birth of his daughter in the Aquarium Month, so they searched with out him. It was alter discovered the Echinoderms, when exposed to Bisulfates, caused the explorers to suffer a truly horrible death, although there is no proof of this exploration ever happening.

Oh it was a conspiracy site, how does that tie in with everything going on… He sat at the desk, pulling the USB out as he decided to go look through more files, he had to know. He spent another good hour, but he eventually gave up on looking, walking out, he looked down.

No. How could… He looked at files on his phone. It was bugging him, like, it felt like he had all the pieces to the puzzle, but he was putting them away wrong. Maybe the piece he was missing was the Pills, as soon as he found out what they were, he would know, for sure.

Let's see, if Nemu was born in the same year as him, then… Wait. Wait. He stopped in the middle of the busy hallway. He had just turned 17, in the year before, Nemu would be turning 18 this year, her birthday was a few months before his…. His mind was hazed. In uh….

"27th of October" he says as he looks at his phone, he… went to look something up as his phone buzzed, it was a call from the lab as he walks to his car, they didn't usually call him as he answers.

"Ootori-sama, those pills you sent in, they're like nothing I've seen before, who ever is taking them, you need to get them out of where ever they are, put a BioHazard protection suit on them and make sure they do not get their blood near anyone" the lab researcher says, his voice dangerously low "There are some guys snooping around outside, they don't work for this company, so I left the pills and the results in our meeting place okay"

"Hatsu, can you tell me anything else?"

"Yes, whoever has been taking these pills, their blood can kill others, if they cut themselves in a crowded room and let the blood oxygenate, being the presence of it can cause you to be infected and you will die, so go- I'm talking to my wife! Hey give my phone back!"

It goes silent as Kyoya walks back into the Hospital grabbing the gear he needs as he races straight over to the school.

"Faster" Kyoya instructs as the driver obeys, the car accelerating through traffic.

He leapt out of the car, as he saw the cut on her arm.

"Don't move" he says there was a tone of urgency, eyes wide and heart frantic.

"Ootori, I've been shot, please" her dismissive tone was going to kill everyone as he holds his hands up.

"If you don't stop walking, I will kill you" he starts as she stops walking, like time had froze.

"What?" she asks hotly, as she goes lecture.

"No, look, I'll give you 10 million to put the suit on"

"Deal"

"~+~"

 **Yamada Nemu POV:**

I sat awkwardly, my shoes had been discarded and burned by that fucking moron, he was quiet, too quiet as we sat in the car, not to mention this suit, was unbearably uncomfortable. We made a stop somewhere as he picks up a few documents at some park before going some place, I think this may be secret Ootori lab.

"I hate to do this, but I'm placing you in isolation" he says as I look at him.

"What, no!" I cry as he holds his hand up.

"Well no money then"

"Fine" I say as he sighs "The only way I'm going into Isolation, is if it's a fully fitted room-"

"Done" he says.

"That easy huh?"

"Well, yes, when my life and others are on the line, I'm inclined to" he says angrily as I try not to laugh.

"Why are you getting mad?" I ask as he looks at me dead in the eyes.

"Unlike you, I know the boundary of Life and Death, I know when to stop, where as you, you just destroy-"

"Woah, no need to speak like that, what if the Host Club heard you like this-"

"You don't GET IT DO YOU!" his voice was raised, if I thought seeing Tamaki mad was a little scary, this was a little more terrifying "God, you're so stupid"

"I'm not stupid" this suit was fogging me up as I wipe the clear head piece.

"You say that Shura was the reason you started all of this" he starts as he looks out the window "But I don't believe you for a second, I think you've lost sight of your reason to live…"

"What are you saying?" I ask as I look at him, he looked tired as we pull up to this huge place surrounded by tree's.

His voice was quiet. His words were powerful. But…Why would I lose my cool over this, why would I cave in so easily…

" _I think you never should have been born"_

"" _!+!""_

"What the fuck!" I scream as I get out of car, ripping the helmet off as the driver takes off, leaving us where we were ''Why they hell would you say that?!"

"Because! You've caused too much pain for everyone" he says.

"You're just saying this" I say as tears well in my eyes "No!"

"I will admit, I thought you were an asset, but it seems, not even I can handle this" he mutters to himself "Look Yamada"

He starts as he takes his glasses off, I was surprised as he looks at me, dead in the eyes as I shiver, taking a step back as he with drew something from his coat.

"I'll say you had a grenade, there will be no more remains of you" he says as he cocks the gun.

Is this how I am going to die? I looked down in my clutch… Or was this his plan the whole time, was he working with Takizawa? Was the Host Club working for my Father… No. He closed his eyes, ready to fire as I scream.

"I will not die like this!" I scream as I rip my clutch open, the small remote device still there as I pull the cap off, the small needle there.

Could I do this? Joji… He said never use it on yourself unless you're ready to run, unless you're ready to die. I… My hands started to shake as I sink to the ground tears leaving my face. Is this everything… Is this everything I am? Some fucking useless girl, some useless teen girl who had it all, deserved none of it, is this who I am….

My hands went to my eyes, god, an eyelash fell to the ground, I blew my nose on my dress as I sink into myself, curling. Maybe I wasn't supposed to be born… Heck, Father never really wanted me, Mother thought me as some kind of slut heathen, Tamaki he never loved me and Shura, she probably offed herself because of me, because, because, because… Of Her. I stopped my pathetic sobbing, my bare feet on the cold ground.

No. Fuck no.

I growled, who gave a shit! My Mother started all of this! If I am to die, I swear on my goddam soul, it'll be after I choke the last living breath from my Mother and this device is used on my Father. I stood up, using my forearm to rub my make up off, it's time to end this! Once and for all, this time I won't hold.

"This time, I will slaughter anyone in my way" I hiss as I grit my teeth "No more Games"

Walking towards Kyoya, I hold my taszer at my side.

"Fuck you" I whisper as I punch his gut, his eyes open, whatever was going on his mind held him back, human morals I guess.

"Oh" he groans as he hits the ground as I pick up the gun… Not even loaded, what the fuck was he planning- No, I don't have think about whatever he was thinking about as I start running.

With all the commotion at the school, all Parents would be called in as I look at a car nearby, a man was walking into a house, it looked like a quick stop as I rush into action, swinging the door open, I put it in gear, as I take off.

In hindsight it wasn't the best idea, I've only seen one Online Video of driving. Swerving, I dodge on coming traffic as I floor it, honking the horn, I look at my belongings, today is the day they'll regret it all. Ditching the car near the school, I start running, the device in hand as I ready it. There they were.

My phone buzzed as I answer it.

"Don't kill them, they have information we need" Kyoya pants "I'm on my way to school"

"Anything they know, I know" I answer, sirens were all around as I push through the crowd, people crying and the Host Club all hugging everyone.

"I'm not talking about Shura or even anything you're looking for, I'm talking about you, if you kill them, then… I'll have no choice but to call in Agency to deal with this" he says as I hear a car swerve.

I'm so close.

I can, I could… I-

"Don't you want to know about the pills, why you have that Scar above your heart!"

"I…"

I can kill them, but lose a part of me, never knowing, Kyoya wasn't stupid enough to make empty threats.

I stand behind my so called family and their new daughter. I smile.

"You didn't say anything about Yuki" I say as I hang up, thrusting forward as I hear the beep, pressing the buzzer, I can feel it.

She turned looking at me as Mother and Father look at me.

Sirens blaring in the back ground, the night sky dark overhead and a crisp cold chill in the air, people were clustered together and the lights illuminating the place and howls could be heard in the distance, a single syllable word leaving my mouth, my lips twisting in a cruel smile.

"Run"

End of chapter

 **Another A/N, so, these are two chapters put together because the second one was too short, so I decided, well might as well make a slightly longer chapter. Also, I have a tendency to kind of write supernatural stuff, realistic, high school stuff isn't exactly my forte, so if anything that couldn't happen, happens, (it might not), remember it's a fanfiction, a place where you don't have to follow head canon.**


End file.
